Pump Drunk Love
by Majesta Moniet
Summary: Every year it happens without fail. It rains and pours, and the Rock Porium eventually floods. A kiss and a water pump later, two rangers discover what they’ve been missing out on.


**AN: Now that I've finished this one-shot, I realize that it's one of the more pointless things I've written, however, I like it, and I hope you do too.**

Pump Drunk Love

No matter how hard she stared at the red digits glaring on her alarm clock, the time of day simply refused to change.

**4:51**

Why oh why was she up at this ungodly hour on a Saturday morning?

"Madison, hurry up! Toby is counting on us to be there."

Yawing, Madison pulled a thick black hoodie over her head and shimmied into a pair of sweat pant. She risked a glance at her full-length mirror, cringing at the site of dark circles under her eyes and the knot of hair secured on top of her head.

Deciding that it was too early in the morning to care about how she looked, Madison trudged out of her room and down the carpeted stairs to the front door. Vida stood there grasping an umbrella and grabbed Madison's arm the moment she was in reach. Huddled under the Looney Toons water-resistant dome, the two sisters made a beeline for the car parked in the driveway.

"Did the store have to flood _this_ early in the morning?" Vida grumbled as she jabbed the key into the ignition, firing the vehicle to life.

"I'm not surprised," Madison began, "the Rock Porium floods every year during April."

"Yeah, but never this early on a Saturday."

Toby had called the Rocca residence around 4:30, ranting about the water coming up in the back room and how it would surely consume the entire store in a matter of minutes. Not put off by Toby's over exaggeration, Madison had calmly assured her boss that she and her sister would be there to help as soon as possible.

The drive to Rock Porium stretched on forever that morning, lacking the usual beat and vocals of Vida's latest mix CD blaring from the car's speakers. Glad to escape the abnormal silence, Madison hopped out of the jeep before it was even put in park outside the music store. She sprinted to the store entrance in a futile attempt to dodge the merciless raindrops. Once inside, the blue ranger hastily dried her feet on the shaggy carpet square and headed toward the back of the store where she new an anxious Toby would be hunched over the drain.

Madison was surprised to find that water was already threatening to seep through the crack beneath the door leading to the back room. In the past it had always started out as more of a puddle, but it seemed this year would be a step up from the normal mop and squeegee routine.

"Toby."

The frizzy haired man turned abruptly at the sound of her voice, a look of relief of his face. "Finally. I was beginning to think everyone had drowned on their way here."

"It's a storm, Boss, not a tsunami," Vida commented from behind Madison.

"Are we the first ones here?" Madison questioned curiously.

"Well, you're the first _useful _ones to show up." Toby motioned to the sofa in the main room where Chip was sprawled out motionlessly.

Just then, a soaked Xander hurried in out of the rain closely followed by a groggy Nick. Xander sidled up to the two girls and shook out his hair, needlessly showering the sisters with water drops.

"Xander!"

"Just because its early doesn't mean I'm too tired take you down," Vida deadpanned.

He smiled broadly. "Sorry, ladies, didn't see you there." Nick, who was looking droopier than normal, shook his head at his friends' antics before eyeing the growing water puddle.

"So, what is it exactly that you want us to do, Toby?"

Before their boss could even give a response, Vida smiled and motioned to herself, Nick, and the dozing Chip. "Well, _we_ are going to start getting any merchandise up off the floor and try to mop up as much of the water as we can. But Sis and Xander…"

The mentioned two groaned knowingly, causing Vida's smile to widen. "…are going to Little John's to get a new pump."

"Wait, wait, wait," Toby jumped in, "I checked the pump half an hour ago and it was doing just fine." Three looks of disbelief were thrown his way, and Toby held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll go check it again. But I'm telling you, it's not broken."

Once Toby had left the room, Nick decided to voice his growing confusion. "What's this deal about a pump?"

Xander sighed. "Once a year, and always in April, it pours and pours and the Rock Porium floods…"

"Toby calls the four of us in to help clean up the mess, and every time he finds that the latest pump has stopped working. This is all because he _insists_ on buying this one cheapo brand pump…" Vida trailed off.

"It's so terrible that the only store that sells it is Little John's Water Gadgets, a smelly shack in the middle of nowhere. It's a thirty minute drive just to get there," Madison clarified.

A thump was heard from behind the group, and the four friends turned around to see Chip rising from the floor next to the couch. "And this year," he yawned sleepily, "it's Xander and Maddie's turn to make the trip."

There were more groans.

Nick gave the two odd looks. "Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"Worse," Madison deadpanned, "the guy who owns the place is like 60 years old and lives there all alone. He doesn't exactly get much traffic through the area, so when people do come by he is…very attentive and talkative."

Vida snorted. "The guy's a pervert."

Madison could feel Nick's concerned gaze. Her cheeks grew warm under his scrutiny, and she was relieved when Xander threw his arm over her shoulder and gave it an energized squeeze. "No worries, Maddie. I'll be there in case the old geezer tries something." Xander's smile was contagious, and she couldn't help but give an amused grin of her own.

Toby strode back into the room sorrowfully and informed the group that the pump had indeed broken. Xander and Madison took it as their cue to leave, and the duo buckled up in Vida's jeep (of course, only after Vida had the green ranger swear five different oaths of returning it in one piece).

The drive to Little John's went by without incident. The two teens entertained themselves with a couple rounds of the alphabet game and weren't shy about helping themselves to Vida's not-so-secret stash of Rice Krispies Treats.

"This place gets dingier every time I see it," Madison murmured after closing her car door and joining Xander in front of the store entrance. Well…if it could really be classified as a store. The place was more of a wooden shack with a paint-chipped door on rusty hinges. There was no parking lot, only a stretch of grass covered in gravel that could maybe fit three cars. The closest paved road was three miles south, closer to the base of the mountains.

"Smells the same," Xander pointed out unenthusiastically.

Yes, the mixed stench of chlorine and well-water still stung her nose the way it had two years ago. Madison absolutely loathed the place. The last time Madison had been here, a couple of years ago, the old man Little John had stared at her nonstop and insisted on following her around the store wherever she went.

"The quicker we go in, the quicker we get out."

Fully in agreement with her companion, Madison reached for the doorknob but found that it wouldn't turn. "It's locked."

"They're probably not open yet. Check the hours."

The two looked around for some sort of sign and successfully discovered an aluminum plate that had fallen off of one of the windows. It read:

_Monday- Friday: 7:00-9:00_

_S urday _(two of the letters were missing) _7:00-5:00_

_Sunday:_ **_its the Lords day and y'all should be in church_**

Xander shot a glance at his watch and sighed. "We'll be waiting for at least an hour. Maybe we should j-"

Suddenly the door was thrown open, revealing a disheveled young man. He looked to be in his early 20s with blond hair ruffled around the collar of his plaid button-up shirt. "Can I help ya, folks?"

Xander pushed away his surprise and nodded. "Yeah, we need to buy a pump."

"A pump," the man questioned suspiciously. He wasn't a terribly intelligent looking young man. He spoke with a southern draw and chewed on a piece of gum open-mouthed while scratching at the back of his head.

"Yes. You know, the kind that sucks up water."

The man stared hard at them, taking an extra moment to look Madison up and down. Feeling uneasy, she stepped closer to Xander.

"Well alright. Come in."

The rangers shuffled into the dimly lit store and followed the man to the front desk. Madison looked around for the older man whom she was used to seeing but found no trace of him. "So where's Little John?" she ventured to ask.

"Grandpa died six months ago, and I've taken over the store since then." He tossed a worn, ancient catalogue onto the counter. "If we have what yer lookin' for, it'll be in there."

Madison leafed through the dry pages while Xander exchanged small talk with the shop owner. Apparently the man's name was Carl, and he enjoyed fishing, square dancing, and shy brunettes. Carl had admitted the last one with a flirtatious smile in Madison's direction.

"So, are you guys cousins or something?" Carl asked, trying to act casual but making his interest in Madison all the more obvious.

Madison shook her head. "No, I'm just his-"

"Girlfriend," Xander cut in quickly. The comment earned him a confused look from Madison, but he just smiled lovingly and squeezed her hand. Disappointment flashed in the shopkeeper's eyes, and Madison caught on to her friend's ploy.

"Yeah…girlfriend."

Carl looked unconvinced. "Really. And the two of ya just decided to do a lil bit of shopping here?"

Maddison grasped for something to say until an excuse spilled out of her mouth. "We've been going out for almost three months, and to celebrate we thought we'd…buy a pump."

Carl looked at her oddly. "Buy a pump?"

"Definitely. It's like one of the most romantic gifts out there," Xander explained, and then leaned forward over the counter to whisper loudly to an intrigued Carl, "The girls love watching a man move dirty rain water. It's a complete turn on."

Madison bit her lip to keep from giggling. She couldn't believe Xander was keeping a straight face. Carl obviously wasn't a sharp guy, as he nodded in understanding to Xander's comments.

"You know what," the blonde said slowly, "I bet its not just the dirty rain water. Girls just like seeing a man exert himself."

Xander nodded in a very somber manner as if the two were sharing a very profound and serious conversation. "Yes, I think you're right. Flipping the switch to "on" is a very manly and laborious task."

Carl solemnly agreed.

Unable to watch any more of the conversation, Madison interjected, "Hey, I found Toby's pump." She pointed to a stained spot on the catalogue. Carl pulled himself away from the conversation he was having with Xander to look at the page.

"Item #3429. It should be over here." He walked over to the other side of the room.

Xander turned to Madison and whispered incredulously, "We're buying a pump to celebrate our anniversary? That was the best you could come up with?"

"I didn't here _you_ say anything, _Honey_."

"Touché."

Madison followed after the storeowner to go retrieve the pump. Carl scanned the rusted shelves and pulled out a box the length of his arm. "Ah. Here it is." After handing the pump over to Madison, who tucked it under her left arm, he took her right hand in his. "It's a pleasure to have helped such a beautiful lady."

He was about to press her hand to his lips when Xander came to her rescue…and did something that was completely Xander.

The green ranger came up behind Madison and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then preceded to cup her chin in his hand and gently kiss her. Out of nowhere!

Something jumped inside of her, and she quickly turned her face away to hide the oncoming blush. A flabbergasted comment formulated in her throat, but tingling lips failed to voice it.

She had just kissed Xander Bly.

Xander, her friend. The guy who always flirted with her but never pushed for anything else. What's more…that tingling in her lips…she liked it.

The moment was completely lost to Carl who happily accepted the money that Xander clumsily pulled from his pocket.

Madison watched her friend's shaky movements and wondered if the unexpected moment was giving him the same warm feeling that was coursing through her body. She felt almost…giddy. Her brown eyes tried to catch Xander's but he was looking anywhere but her. Was he upset?

No. She was just overanalyzing it. It was just a playful kiss, for heaven's sake!

Then why was she getting so worked up?

Xander made a wise crack about wanting a pink bow to tie around the package. Carl said that he was sorry, but they didn't do gift-wrapping.

Madison found her self being steered out the door, and she hazily realized that Xander still had one of his arms wrapped around her waist. He let go of her when the wooden door closed behind them, but she grabbed his retreating hand.

"Xander."

She stared up into his face, which bore his famous half smile. She wanted to say something, anything, about the kiss. But for some reason she didn't know what words could possibly be sufficient. Was he even thinking about it like she was, or had he already shrugged it off as another one of his flirting antics?

Maybe he hadn't even liked it like she had.

"Maddie?"

And at that moment, Madison Rocca did the most impulsive thing she had ever done.

She _kissed_ Xander Bly.

No, not just the chaste touch that they had shared minutes ago. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to press her lips eagerly against his. She could have sworn she heard the Hallelujah chorus playing in the background.

After a few moments, her adrenaline began to die down and Xander still hadn't reciprocated, making Madison doubt her choice of action. She began to pull away when Xander's hands went to the small of her back and the back of her head.

They didn't need inconsequential words or any trivial conversation to explain the sudden attraction and passion that they shared. Living for the moment had never been more worth it.

Watching from a dusty window of his shop, Carl whistled to himself. "Yep. It's the pump."

_End._


End file.
